jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Parasaurolophus
}} Parasaurolophus, or Parasaur for short, is a genus of hadrosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Parasaurolphus fossils are first unlocked on Isla Tacaño then excavated from the Dinosaur Park Formation, Kirtland Formation, and Nemegt Formation. __TOC__ History Originating in Late Cretaceous North America, Parasaurolophus was among the first species cloned by InGen for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. By 1993, a herd of fifteen animals was present on Nublar, while thirteen were present on InGen's Site B facility on nearby Isla Sorna.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After the park was abandoned in 1993, continued attacks by Nublar's Tyrannosaurus had reduced the Parasaur population on the island to nine by 1994, with the remaining dinosaurs congregating close to other large herbivores for protection. Following the abandonment of Isla Sorna soon after the Jurassic Park Incident, the Parasaurolophus were left to fend for themselves. During the 1997 incident, several Parasaurolophus were briefly captured by InGen.The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 2001, several Parasaurolophus were briefly encountered by those involved with the Isla Sorna Rescue Mission. They were found living alongside other herds of Corythosaurus.Jurassic Park III Upon the opening of Jurassic World in 2004, Parasaurolophus was one of the many species exhibited on Isla Nublar, living peacefully alongside other species of herbivore. Juvenile Parasaurs could be approached by visitors in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, while adults were seen congregating in the Gyrosphere Valley.Jurassic World Three years after the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident, many Parasaurolophus were transported to the Lockwood Manor in California, USA. These dinosaurs were later released into the wilds of Northern California by Maisie Lockwood.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom A year after the events at Lockwood Manor, a Parasaurolophus is seen drinking from a river by several people on a canoe.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' Description Parasaurolophus is an average sized hadrosaur, but is otherwise distinguished by its prominent, curved crest. The base cosmetic gene of the Parasaurolophus has a light brown body, a white underbelly, a reddish back and crest, and dark brown stripes on its legs. Unlocked sequentially after ''Corythosaurus'', the dinosaur's requirements present the player with a moderate increase in complexity as it is the first hadrosaur they will encounter with a social group minimum requirement of 4. Its other requirements are relatively easy to manage, with a moderately long lifespan and fairly good resistance to illness, it differs in that it can be kept in a smaller exhibit than other dinosaurs. Its incubation cost is also relatively low. Behavior Parasaurolophus behaves similarly to the other hadrosaurs and is able to socialize and herd with them in normal circumstances. A herd is a necessity for this dinosaur due to their high minimum social requirements. They can otherwise mix well with other herbivorous dinosaurs with large maximum population limits. Like all other hadrosaurs, Parasaurolophus is vulnerable to predation from all carnivores, meaning that its sole defense against predators is to avoid them. Paleontology Parasaurolophus was discovered in 1920 by a group from the University of Toronto in Alberta, Canada. The name Parasaurolophus means 'Near Crested Lizard', as early paleontologists originally believed this dinosaur was a direct relative of a genus called Saurolophus, ''though this is no longer accepted. The dinosaur is known for its distinctive head crest, a point of discussion for many years since the genus was discovered. Some early paleontologists thought, among other theories, that it was used as a defensive weapon or as a way to push branches out of the way as it roamed through dense growth. The most common belief, especially in modern times and for all other crested hadrosaurs, is that the crests were used as an amplifying chamber for communication and for displaying to potential mates. In-game, ''Parasaurolophus fossils can be found in the Nemegt Formation in Asia despite no specimens of the dinosaur having never been found there. This may be a reference to Saurolophus, which Parasaurolophus' name references, or to Charonosaurus, a large Asian hadrosaurid that greatly resembled Parasaurolophus. Paleoecology Parasaurolophus lived in a warm, swampy environment with lots of rivers and floodplains, alongside other dinosaurs such as the hadrosaur Corythosaurus, the ceratopsians Chasmosaurus, Pentaceratops, and Centrosaurus, the ornithomimid Struthiomimus, the armored Ankylosaurus and Edmontonia, as well as the tyrannosaurid Albertosaurus. Cosmetics Base Game= *Coastal: Isla Tacaño Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock |-| Return to Jurassic Park= 1997 1997 A 1997 B 1997 C 1997 D 2001 *1997 D: Isla Sorna (1993) Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Parasaurolophus'' was the second dinosaur revealed for the game, being seen hunted by the Tyrannosaurus in the first trailer for Jurassic World Evolution. *''Parasaurolophus'' was the eighth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 9 March 2018. *The base genome of the Parasaurolophus is based on its depiction in Jurassic World. In the Return to Jurassic Park ''DLC, it's based on its appearance in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park, with alternate skins based on its depiction in Jurassic Park III. *''Parasaurolophus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. Gallery ParaSteve.jpg ParaWIM.jpg ParaSpliffi.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.20 - 13.39.15.15.png 648350_screenshots_20180622083015_1.jpg ParaLake.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.06.20 - 13.37.22.70.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.10_-_19.25.04.59.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.11_-_18.12.30.22.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database